Episode 28 Threshold of courage
by KayDee35
Summary: TV episode with added scenes to make it a good read. Script consulted as well.


**Threshold of Courage**

The caretaker of the chapel, Miguel, rested in the shade of the ring wall and turned to his donkey. "You know, Panocho, some day there will be a padre here every day, not just once a month. And maybe a nice bell for the empty tower." He laughed. "Panocho, what a pleasure it will be to work for the chapel then, eh? Come on. I'm talking to you, and I have work to do. Come on, friend."

Pulling his donkey along, he went around the corner of the chapel and saw a couple of visitors. "You are a bit early, señores. The padre won't be here until next week. But the chapel is always open, of course," he smiled at the men.

"'s fine," one of them mumbled non-committally without taking his eyes off the road.

Before long, a wagon arrived and stopped in front of the chapel. Shaking his head, Manolito helped his sister down from the driver's seat. "Aw, Victoria," he sighed. "Why do I let you talk me into these things, muchacha? Big John is going to be very angry with us."

His sister waved jauntily. "We will be back before he knows I am gone." Taking a step towards the door, she stopped suddenly and took her brother by the arm. "And Manolo, I do not want John to know about my novena to our Lady of Guadalupe."

"Lady of Guadalupe?" Manolito repeated in surprise. "So there will be a child in your house, Victoria?"

"Well, now-" Victoria hesitated. She was not completely sure. Some signs were there. E.g. it had been almost two months since her last period. Other signs such as the morning sickness were completely missing so far. That was why she wanted to ask the Virgin of Guadalupe for a favour.

Manolito beamed suddenly. "You must be careful now. And take your time in there."

"Oh, I'm all right," Victoria laughed.

"Take your time in there," Mano insisted, opening the door for her.

"I won't be long."

When his sister had gone into the chapel, Mano closed the door and absently smiled at the ground. "I might be an uncle."

When something poked him in the back, Manolito turned around in surprise.

xxx

Victoria went to the niche where the figure of the Virgin stood and dipped two fingers into the water basin. She crossed herself, then sat on one of the wooden benches. Folding her hands, she began to pray: _Dear Virgin of Guadalupe, I beg you with all my heart, please give me-_

The sound of approaching footsteps tore her from her thoughts.

"Are you John Cannon's wife?" a voice asked behind her.

Victoria turned around. "Yes," she replied, startled. When had the man come in? She had not heard the door opening. The man's left arm caught her attention. In the gloom of the chapel she recognised the outline of an iron hook where his hand should be.

"I'm Finley Carr, Ma'am," the man introduced himself in a monotone voice.

Victoria rose hastily. "Something happened to John?" she blurted.

"Not yet, Ma'am," Carr stated.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Ma'am. That's a certainty."

A shiver ran down Victoria's spine as she looked at Carr. The man's eyes were as expressionless as his voice. Victoria retreated to the door. Carr followed her and raised his left arm to stop her. Misjudging the distance, he tore her jacket with the iron hook. Victoria screamed.

"I'm sorry I tore your coat, Ma'am," Carr apologised in the same monotone voice in which he had uttered his threat. "I'm not a man to mistreat a woman. John Cannon took something away from me. And you gonna help me get it back."

What did John take? Victoria wondered while she flattened herself against the wall. Whatever it was, her husband certainly had not intended to harm Mr. Carr. She had to tell him that. But the man came ever closer with his iron hook, and Victoria's throat constricted in fear.

xxx

Manolito stood in front of the chapel, hoping that his sister would spend the whole day in there. He had to dispose of the bandits before she came out. However, he saw no opportunity to act. Two men were covering him with drawn revolvers. They had even introduced themselves. The man standing behind Mano was Stacy; the one standing in front of him was Hank. To make matters worse, a third man was coming around the corner, leading a horse. He put his ear to the church door and listened. "That brother of yours is sure taking his time," he grumbled.

"You're getting paid, Jube," Stacy said with a shrug.

A man was in the chapel with Victoria? His heart skipping a beat, Manolito cursed the sturdy church doors. They were built for endurance, and no sound ever carried outside. Suddenly the door of the chapel opened. Followed by Finley Carr, Victoria slowly came out.

Seeing the torn jacket, Jube grinningly took a step towards the lady. "Now we know why he was taking his time, don't we?"

Carr pulled him aside with his iron hook. "You're going to hitch up that horse and hitch up the other one. Leave the bridle on."

Victoria threw her brother a pleading look. Mano cautiously turned his head. Stacy seemed distracted at the moment. He was watching Jube go to the wagon and Hank step closer to Carr. Manolito took a deep breath, pushed his arm back and let his elbow connect with Stacy's stomach. Hank saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. He drew his gun and fired. Mano fell to the ground and lay still.

"You killed him! You killed him!" Victoria exclaimed in shock. She started to run to her brother, but Carr held her back.

Stacy had already recovered and walked to Manolito. Squatting down, he touched two fingers to the Mexican's throat. Then he looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"Manolo! Manolo!" Victoria shouted desperately.

"Put her on the wagon with him," Carr ordered completely unmoved.

"Noooooo!" Victoria struggled, but Hank mercilessly pulled her aboard.

Stacy was still squatting beside Mano, trying to come to terms with what had just happened. Carr shrugged. "Stacy, now help with the horses. We're moving out." As he went to the wagon, his brother followed him reluctantly.

Jube took the unhitched horse by the bridle. "You want me to spur it on?" he asked with a grin. "They're supposed to notice that someone is missing, aren't they? Or we'll be in the camp for ages before they find us."

"All right," nodded Carr.

Stacy got into the driver's seat, turned the wagon around and drove off. Before the enclosure, Jube gave the horse a slap on the rump that it took off like a whirlwind.

xxx

Buck rode with Sam across the pastures towards the herd of cattle they were supposed to guard. In a valley they suddenly came face to face with one of their horses.

"Victoria's mare," Buck exclaimed in surprise.

"I wonder how she got loose?" Sam asked, looking just as puzzled.

"I don't know. Beats me." After a moment Buck shrugged. "Well, no matter. It looks like she has really been running. Let's get her back to the ranch."

"All right." The foreman took the horse by the bridle.

Buck gave her a gentle slap on the rump. "Come on, get going."

When they arrived at the ranch, they saw Big John stride to the summer kitchen with a carving knife.

"Vaquero, where is the whetstone?" the rancher asked. They would have roast beef for dinner. And since it was his job to cut the meat, he regularly sharpened the knives.

Vaquero nodded to the rear corner. "Over there, señor."

While Sam stopped respectfully a few paces away from the summer kitchen, Buck went right in. "Cómo estás, Vaquero? Hey, John," he then greeted his brother.

"Hello, Buck," the rancher answered as he drew the knife over the stone.

"Is Victoria home? Is she all right?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, she is fine," John replied lightly. "She is in the house somewhere."

"All right, good," Buck said with an uneasy smile. "You know we just found her horse, her old mare, old Irene?"

Big John and Vaquero looked up in astonishment.

"How is that?" the rancher asked.

Buck shrugged. "Spooked, I guess."

Spooked? wondered Big John. They kept their horses in the corral near the house. Trouble in there never went unnoticed. Another reason seemed more likely. He turned to Vaquero. "Did Mrs. Cannon ride out of here?"

The man looked up briefly. "Sí, señor," he nodded. "With Manolito."

Buck rubbed his cheek. "Where did they ride to?"

"They went to the old chapel, señor," Vaquero replied, keeping his eyes firmly on the candles he was making. "She wanted to pray to our Virgin of Guadalupe, for a special favour."

John and Buck looked at each other. Buck grinned slightly, then lowered his head. His brother had finally embraced his marital duties and had produced an heir.

"Oh, well, I guess Manolito was just sky-larking," Big John stuttered in surprise. "They'll be both on foot by now. They'll be pretty tired."

Buck looked smilingly back up. "John, just in case. You want me to round up some of the boys?" A little teasing would be in order. Mano and Victoria would be so embarrassed when a whole squad of ranch hands came looking for them that the next time they would think twice about sneaking off the ranch.

Big John nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Sam and I will ride over to the chapel." This way, he could hitch his own horse to the wagon and get them home safely. He waved to his foreman, and they left.

xxx

In the middle of the desert they stopped for lunch. The trail was lined with high, jagged rocks which provided shelter and were ideal for surveying the surrounding desert. While the kidnappers sat around the campfire, Victoria leaned against a rock and fought down her desperation. If only she had stayed at home, or had at least asked Buck to accompany them, then her brother would still be alive.

Stacy watched her with a frown. Finally he gathered his courage and went to her. "Ma'am, you haven't had anything to eat," he began quietly.

Victoria turned her back on him and wordlessly shook her head. Stacy shrugged after a moment's hesitation. It was probably best to leave her alone. Besides, he had to see how his brother was doing. Fin had left the fire as well. He stood on another rock and was rubbing his skull with the iron hook. "Finley," Stacy addressed him. "Fin," he said sharply when his brother did not answer.

"I can't let them see me like this," Carr gasped with narrowed eyes. He took off his hat, rubbed his temple again and groaned.

Stacy squeezed his brother's shoulder encouragingly. "It'll pass. It always does. You know that."

"Go back down there, Stacy. Keep them in line for me," his brother murmured.

Stacy leaned forward. "Give up, Fin. It's taking too much out of you. The doctor said that-"

"But you said you were gonna help me," the other interrupted him in a whiny voice.

Stacy patted his brother on the shoulder and left. It was pointless to talk to Fin. The man was bent on getting his way and would not be dissuaded. However, Stacy had never believed that his brother would get this far. True, Stacy helped him, but only with the details. E.g. he kept the men in line when Fin was unable to do so himself. But he always let Fin make the next move, always hoping that his brother would give up on his own accord. Now he was caught in the same trap as the lady they had kidnapped.

xxx

After Jube had filled his stomach, he was in the mood for a little game. He saw Victoria standing alone on the rock and went to her, a big grin plastered on his face. "Tomorrow we walk up the high mountains, lady. You need to be sure-footed like a mountain goat. One slip, and it's straight down all the way." As he brushed Victoria's shoulder, the lady turned away in disgust. He walked around her. "Better be friends with old Jube."

Victoria walked away from him towards the rocks where Stacy and Finley Carr were standing. After a few yards she looked back in the hope that Jube had given up. But the man was following her, a leery grin on his face. Victoria began to run. Taking a few quick steps, Jube caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist. "Let go!" Victoria beat her fists on Jube's arms.

But the hombre just laughed. "Not so rough, my love."

Going back to the fire, Stacy heard the commotion and came running. He pulled Jube away from the lady and swung his fists at him. Jube hit back immediately. Victoria was standing with her back to the rocks. She pressed her hands to her mouth and watched anxiously, half wishing that her kidnappers would finish each other off. However, she had a feeling that Jube would come out the winner, and he was the last one she wanted around.

Finally, Finley Carr intervened. He arrived on the scene just as his brother went down. Carr pulled Jube away with his iron hook and pushed him to the ground. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you, Jube," he asked morosely.

A shiver ran down Jube's spine each time the metal touched his shoulder. For one thing, it felt too much like handcuffs. And he also found it unnatural how the hook replaced the hand. As if the metal had suddenly developed a life of its own. He drew his revolver. Before he could use it, Carr shot the gun out of his hand. Hank, who had so far stayed by the fire and had quietly finished his meal, now also arrived on the scene.

Carr turned to Victoria. "You're partly to blame, Mrs. Cannon. You were told to stay by the fire."

Jube sat up, cradling his arm. "That's right. It was her doing as much as mine," he nodded immediately, then looked at his current boss. "I wouldn't shoot at you, sir, for nothing. I just lost my head, that's all. I know you weren't aiming to kill me."

"Do not be so sure, Jube. There comes a point where you have to kill a man in order to stop him," Carr said indifferently. He looked back to the lady they had kidnapped. "Your husband should have finished me off at Petersburg."

"I wish he had," Victoria whispered.

"Ma'am, at times, so do I."

Victoria's face registered surprise at this unexpected response.

Carr pointed his hook at Jube. "Patch him up. We're moving out. Hank, you keep watch and let us know when the pursuers show up."

xxx

John and Sam arrived at the chapel. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Mano lying motionlessly near the front door. A trickle of blood was beginning to colour the sand beside his head. Shaking themselves, they galloped in just as Miguel came stumbling around the corner. While Sam helped the caretaker to the bench beside the entrance, John knelt down beside Mano to examine his brother-in-law. Seeing that the man was still breathing, the rancher heaved a sigh of relief and turned to his foreman. "Bring me a pillow."

Sam ran into the chapel and grabbed the first thing he came across: Victoria's handbag. He rushed out of the building again and handed it to his boss with a worried look.

As John put the bag under Manolito's head, his brother-in-law opened his eyes. His mouth worked, but no sound came. The rancher reassuringly patted the Mexican's shoulder. "You're all right. The bullet just grazed you. You'll be fine, Mano."

"Here." Sam handed his boss a cup of water, then turned to the caretaker. "What happened, Miguel?"

"I offered them the money I was saving for the chapel bell," the old man gasped.

"Who are 'they'?" Sam asked in confusion.

Miguel shook his head. "I do not know. One of the men had a hook here." He pointed to his left hand. "And then, they took the beautiful lady with them in the wagon."

John looked at his foreman. "You take care of them," he ordered. "When the boys get here, you have them follow those wagon tracks. When the tracks run out, I'll mark a trail."

Sam nodded and watched his boss ride hastily out of the gate. They should not go off half-cocked, he mused. Buck only intended to embarrass Mano. He would not be prepared for a longer ride. Sam bandaged Manolito's head, then bent down to the man again. "Mano, I'm gonna ride to the ranch and get reinforcements. I'll be gone for about an hour. Do you understand?"

He got no answer. It was downright irresponsible to leave Mano and Miguel alone again, but the foreman could think of no better solution. He stood up hastily and raced back. He knew Buck had ridden to the hands on the south pasture because this part of the High Chaparral was closest to the chapel. When he neared the pasture, Sam began to shout for all he was worth. Buck heard the noise and rode to meet him.

"Buck, Victoria got kidnapped- and Mano's wounded," Sam gasped. "Big John's already following them- but Mano is still at the chapel."

Buck paled. "I'll see to him. I'm riding to the chapel right away," he decided. "Sam, tell Vaquero to barricade the ranch. Then you follow me with as many men as we can spare. Pack a bedroll and food for at least three days. And bring Mackadoo as well. - Hurry," Buck shouted over his shoulder, then he was off.

xxx

Manolito heard the galloping hoof beat. With the sun shining directly into his eyes, he could not see who was in such a hurry, but if the hombre did not stop soon, the man would bowl him right over. Manolito's pulse quickened, and he tried to get up.

"Mano." Grabbing his canteen, Buck made a running dismount and dropped to his knees beside his friend.

Recognising Buck's voice, Manolito let out a sigh of relief and sank back. A moment later, he tried to get up again. Buck put his left arm around Mano's shoulders and gently pushed his friend back down with his right hand. But Manolito began to struggle. "Easy, Mano," Buck told him.

"No." Gasping with the effort, Manolito clutched Buck's arm. "Victoria. We need to-"

"Easy. John's already following them. We'll find her." Buck set the canteen to Mano's lips. "Until the others get here, you just take it slow, amigo."

Mano closed his eyes, and Buck hugged him, keeping him in a position somewhere between lying and sitting, and watching the bandage with eagle's eyes. When no fresh blood seeped through, he finally relaxed.

"Buck," Manolito began after a while.

His friend heard the worried tone. "Yes, Mano," he answered calmly.

Manolito looked up. "I tried to tell John what had happened, but I could not get the words out. No matter how much I tried, I just could not talk."

Buck pondered the news. He had seen a lot of people with head injuries during the war. But Mano knew where he was and what had happened. His stomach was behaving itself; he had neither a speech impediment, nor did he complain about bad vision or bad hearing. It really seemed to be no more than a grazing shot. Buck put a hand on his friend's chest. "Calm down. It just took you a while before you were fully conscious again. You're fine now."

However, Buck had also seen people whose head injury had paralysed half their face, sometimes even half their body. He lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingertips over Mano's cheek. His brother-in-law looked up quizzically.

"You feel that?" Buck asked.

"Sí," Manolito answered blankly.

His friend smiled reassuringly. "No need to worry, then."

Attempting to smile back, Mano grimaced in pain.

The bullet must have grazed the temple, Buck speculated. In that case it was a miracle that Manolito had lost so little blood. Even so, Buck decided to keep an eye on his friend for the next few days.

Finally Sam arrived with the crew.

"Joe, Blue, examine the tracks," Buck ordered. Blue needed the experience. Besides, it would take some time until Manolito had recovered enough that he could ride.

"Ira, Reno," Buck continued. "Feed the horses and keep watch. I don't want anybody to surprise us. Sam, get Miguel into the house and make him lie down. Put food and water on his nightstand. On the way back we'll look in on him again."

"All right, Buck," the foreman confirmed the instructions.

Miguel was sleeping on the bench. After Sam had helped the caretaker up and was taking him to the hut near the ring wall, Buck turned to Mano. "Can you get up, amigo?"

He took his brother-in-law to the bench and made him sit down. Then he joined Joe and Blue. Examining the tracks himself, Buck's face got grimmer by the second.

xxx

They had left the desert behind and arrived in the mountains. The heat was less oppressive here, and rainfall was common enough that trees could grow, mainly pine and fir. Since their roots tended to branch out, these trees needed a lot of space. Underbrush was virtually non-existent as well, and therefore the trail was clear, albeit a bit rocky. Victoria was sitting in the wagon with Stacy. The others rode ahead, with Finley leading Stacy's horse by the bridle. Hank had caught up with them a few minutes ago and reported that John had found their campfire in the desert.

They had just rounded a bend in the road when Carr suddenly stopped. "This will do nicely, Stacy," he said, sounding almost cheerful. "Move the wagon to the edge. - Mrs. Cannon."

Carr gave Victoria a hand up and helped her down from the driver's seat. Then he led her to the cliff edge. "Put yourself in your husband's place, Ma'am. Think like he does. He follows the wagon for miles. He rounds that bend and sees its shattered body at the bottom of this ravine." Carr pointed downwards. "He has one thought: My wife is down there."

Victoria stiffened.

Carr turned to his men. "When you've finished unhitching, push it over the side."

Victoria watched as the wagon rolled down the slope and shattered.

Carr nodded. "Look down there. Look. Your husband will stare down at that wagon, and all he will be able to think about is what you will look like under that pile of broken timber."

Stacy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his brother in annoyance, wondering when the man had developed such a taste for drama.

"He'll go down there and find out different, but he'll leave a piece of himself at the bottom of that ravine," Carr continued.

Victoria looked up anxiously.

"I'm gonna take John Cannon apart," Carr whispered.

Victoria shook her head. "He is kind and gentle. What could he have done to you?"

The man lifted the sleeve with the hook. "This, ma'am. And this." He pointed with his hook to the scar on his left temple.

"I'm almost sorry for you, Mr. Carr," Victoria answered.

Her captor shrugged. "Don't be, Ma'am. It's your husband who'll be needing your sympathy. I'm gonna wear him down to raw nerves. It was that way for me at Petersburg." He broke off, and his voice became whiny. "Nine more days, and the war would have been over. I ran from my command. I ran, Mrs. Cannon. This was a bleeding stump. My hand was lying on the ground, still holding my sabre."

Carr's men lowered their heads. Jube winced when Carr mentioned the severed hand.

"You're in pain," Victoria began in an attempt to get through to the man.

But Carr's softer moment had already passed. "Don't pity me, Ma'am. You'll only make me hate him more," he said firmly. "You see, Ma'am, I'm gonna kill John Cannon in a very special way."

He turned to his men. He was pretty sure that the rancher would not pursue them alone. "Hank, when Cannon sees that wagon, he'll try to leave a trail. Change it. And I think it'd be better if he had no water, had no sleep. If he started to walk. If he started to break."

Hank nodded curtly and left. Victoria closed her eyes. She protectively put a hand over her stomach and prayed to all the saints to free her from this nightmare. They had already killed Mano. Would her child have to grow up without a father as well?

xxx

At the same time as the wagon rolled down the cliff and Big John looked around the campfire in the desert, the High Chaparral crew was mounting their horses at the chapel.

Eager for action, Blue leaned forward in his saddle. "Look, Uncle Buck, there is only four of them. The trail is clear. Why don't we just ride over them, eh?"

Buck gravely shook his head. "One good reason, Blue Boy. They see us coming, they'll kill Victoria."

As Mano winced, Buck noticed how his brother-in-law hung on his horse. "Mano, you better go back," he suggested.

Blue nodded smilingly. "Yeah, Mano. You're in no shape to go anywhere."

Manolito straightened and made a determined face. "Amigos, my sister is out there." He glanced at Buck, but his friend turned his head away. "I'm all right. Vamonos," Mano told Blue instead and nudged his horse onwards.

"All right," Buck sighed and followed him with the others. Ever since he had examined the tracks, he had refused to help Mano. If his brother-in-law could make it on his own, Buck would let him ride along, otherwise he would have to go back to the ranch.

xxx

Carr stood with Victoria on a rocky outcropping. They saw how John rounded the bend, abruptly stopped and took off his hat.

"My god, Victoria", the rancher exclaimed in horror, then he climbed hastily down to the destroyed wagon.

"He's still alone, Mrs. Cannon, standing by that wagon, hating those broken timbers and wondering what he'll find under them," Carr said in his monotonous voice. He pulled Victoria away from the edge before John would look up and see them. "She's up here, Cannon!" he yelled. The echo repeated his words.

Drawing his revolver, Big John turned in a circle to make out the direction.

"You want her dead, Cannon? Use your gun, and that's the way it's gonna be," Carr continued, still not showing himself.

"Victoria!" John exclaimed.

Carr nodded to Victoria, indicating that she should respond to her husband. But the lady pressed her lips together, determined not to help her kidnapper in any way. Carr fired off a shot.

"John!" Victoria shouted immediately.

The rancher saw the smoke rise up and hastily climbed back to the road above. There, he looked around for his horse, wondering if it had spooked. Then he saw his saddle lying over a branch along with his rifle and his canteen. He tore off a piece of his shirt and fastened it to the tree. Grabbing gun and canteen, he made a bee-line for the summit. They would not shake him off that easily. He may have lost his mount, but he could take shortcuts where a horse would have to circle around. After a few yards someone shot at him, but the bullet missed him. John dived behind the rock he had just passed. He waited for some time, but nothing else happened.

"I am here! Come and get me!" the rancher shouted impatiently. _Get me, get me_ , the echo mocked him.

Big John waited another moment, then he walked on. When he crossed the trail, he tied another strip of his shirt to a tree, then climbed doggedly upwards. He soon stopped to take a breather and unscrewed his canteen. He had just put it to his lips when a shot rang out, and the canteen sailed down the mountain. This time John saw from where the shot had been fired. He stomped furiously towards the place. Before long he had to stop again to catch his breath, then he continued more slowly to conserve energy. When he crossed the trail again, he fastened another strip to a tree and went on in the forest's shade.

Once John was out of sight, Hank rode down. He took the pieces of fabric Big John had used to mark the trail and hung them on different trees.

Shortly before nightfall Big John reached a camp site. Beans were cooking over a fire, and a jug of water was standing nearby, but there was nobody in sight. John put his rifle down, poured himself a cup of water and took a healthy swig. A moment later he spat it out in disgust. "Salt," he grumbled. He tasted the beans and spit them back out as well. "Salt."

As before, Carr was standing with Victoria on a cliff top, watching the rancher down in the camp. "There he is." Carr handed Victoria the binoculars. "Look down there, Ma'am. Not much to look at now, is he."

Victoria took the binoculars. The evening sun reflected off the glass, shining into John's eyes. Raising his head and following the reflection, the rancher discovered Victoria and Carr on the opposite cliff top.

"John, go back!" Victoria called down to him before Carr pulled her away.

"I will kill you, whoever you are!" Big John grabbed his gun. He furiously rushed up the mountain, but Victoria was already out of reach. She was sitting behind Carr on his horse and was brought into the camp.

xxx

Just like Big John, the High Chaparral crew rounded the bend in the road and saw the wagon in the abyss. They stopped dead. Buck let his gaze travel over the scene, but Manolito suddenly jumped down from his horse and walked to the cliff edge. "Hermanita," he whispered.

When he started to climb down to the wagon, Buck dismounted as well. He grabbed Mano around the waist, pulled him away from the edge and looked him seriously in the eyes. "Mano, Victoria isn't down there. If she were, John would have waited here for us." Buck pointed to a branch to which a piece of fabric had been tied. "You see that? John's sign. It's pointing upwards, up the mountain, not down to the wagon."

Manolito anxiously searched Buck's face. Finally convinced that his friend meant what he had said, he nodded and slowly let out his breath. His knees felt suddenly like rubber. He went to Mackadoo and put his arms on the saddle. Lowering his head on his arms, he closed his eyes.

Buck followed him and put a hand on Mano's shoulder. "Joe, Blue, examine the tracks. Sam, would you please go down to the wagon and have a look?"

Manolito stiffened. Buck squeezed his friend's shoulder reassuringly, but Mano did not look up. After an eternity, he finally heard something of interest.

"How many hoof prints you see?" Joe asked.

Blue screwed his face up in confusion. "As many as before."

"That's right," the ranch hand nodded. "Which means that no horse bit the dust here. But Big John is now on foot. Someone stole his horse while he was down by the wagon."

The next instant Sam reappeared on the trail. "You were right, Buck. There's just the wagon down there."

Buck began to smile. "No horse, no blood?" he asked.

Sam shook his head. "Neither man nor beast. Just the wagon."

Joe came to them, pointing at the tracks. "They pushed it over the edge."

A wave of relief washing through him, Mano raised his head and threw Buck a grateful look. Had he been alone, he would have fared no better than Big John. But even if he had kept his horse, he would have pushed himself too hard, ignoring his injury until he were completely exhausted.

Giving him a knowing look, Buck nodded and turned to the crew. "Let's go on. We'll ride as long as there's some daylight left."

xxx

Pedro was riding ahead as scout. They had not gone far when he returned with a canteen. "Buck, this was lying beside the road," he said in surprise and held the object up.

Buck examined it from all sides. "Looks like a bullet grazed it." Shaking it experimentally, he heard a gurgling noise. "Most of the water is still in there. We'll save that for the horses," he decided and handed the canteen back to Pedro. The crew made to ride on, but Buck held up a hand and looked around suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" Ira asked as they reined their horses in again.

Buck rubbed his chin. "I thought the kidnappers were after Victoria. But I'm not so sure any more. Perhaps she's only the decoy. And my brother is so worried about her that he's rushing after her without thinking. They're goading him, and like a greenhorn he's walking into every trap they set for him."

Blue shrugged. "Maybe he just lost the canteen. Or the kidnappers took it along with his horse and didn't even notice that they had lost it."

"Unlikely," Buck answered. "For one thing, that doesn't explain the grazing shot. It looks more like someone wanted to keep John from drinking." And his brother had let himself be provoked. He had thought that he only had to climb the next outcropping to catch the man. But he had forgot how big these mountains were. After this outcropping came the next. And then another one and another. And John would be getting thirsty. Had he taken the time to retrieve his canteen, he could at least have taken a sip in a hiding place. And if the sniper had really been out to keep him from drinking, he could have turned the tables on him. He could have set a trap with the canteen and taken out the first enemy.

"Maybe they only wanted to keep him from following them," Blue insisted.

Buck shook his head. "In that case it would have been enough to steal his horse. He'll never catch them on foot. And once they cross the border..."

Six of Buck's companions winced. Sam had stayed at the ranch, but the others remembered vividly how they had lost the white bull to Miguel's bandidos when they had bought cattle from Don Sebastian to start their own herd.

"But shouldn't they figure that Pa would bring reinforcements?" Blue spoke up again.

"Then why didn't they attack us as well?" Buck countered, thinking of the sniper El Lobo had sent. The man had held them up at the river while the bandits had fled to the Tortuga mine.

"Perhaps they haven't got around to that yet," Joe muttered.

"Possibly," Buck admitted. He looked thoughtful. "But that only bolsters my theory. I still don't think that they're heading for the border. If they were, they would have sent a sniper to hold us up at the wagon. I think they've got a camp somewhere in these mountains. Pedro, you ride ahead as scout again, but Joe'll go with you to cover you. It's about time that we set up camp as well. When you find a good place, you wait there."

xxx

By dusk they met Pedro and Joe at a rock circle. The two had scouted the place and pronounced it safe. Tying the horses' reins to some trees, the men unsaddled their mounts and let the animals graze.

"Wait, I'll help you," Buck told his brother-in-law who dismounted slower than usual.

"There is no need. I can do it," Manolito protested.

"Like hell," Buck answered. He did not want to risk that Mano's head wound began to bleed again. Lifting the saddle from Mackadoo's back, Buck carried it into camp. "The bullet grazed your temple, didn't it. You've got a hell of a headache, can hardly walk straight and are happy if your dinner'll stay down, am I right?"

Manolito did not answer. But Buck did not seem to expect him to, either. He unrolled the sleeping bag and gestured for Mano to sit down. The next moment he turned to the rest of the crew, assigning guard duty. After he had unsaddled his own horse, he sat down beside Mano, unpacked the food and handed his brother-in-law a plate.

"Buck, my canteen is already empty," Manolito said quietly after dinner.

Buck nodded. This came as no surprise. Mano had lost blood, and the injury was taking its toll, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "We'll share with you," Buck assured his friend as he rummaged in his saddlebags. "I'll change your bandage, then you lie down."

Manolito saw Buck's determined expression and realised that any protest would be useless. "All right, compadre," he sighed.

xxx

In the middle of the night Finley and Stacy Carr came to the campfire. They stopped when they heard the clicking sound of a gun being readied. Stacy leaned against a tree while Finley approached the rancher.

"You're holding up fairly well," Victoria's kidnapper said, feeling more or less disappointed. He would have preferred for Cannon to look a bit weary. The man was after all ten years older than him. On the other hand, it would not do if Cannon collapsed too quickly. He had plans for the man.

John nodded. "I'll do," he said cautiously, determined not to show any weakness. The man would never know that thirst had kept him awake. "Where is my wife?" he asked instead.

"Don't you remember me, Captain Cannon?" Finley Carr asked. "I remember you well enough. Take a good look, sir."

Carr took another step forward but saw no recognition in the eyes of his enemy. "Don't tell me you can't remember Petersburg. I left my hand there. You cut it off. You took away my arm," he explained angrily.

Aha. The man wanted revenge, Big John noted in relief. At last he knew the motif behind the abduction. "And you've got my wife," he replied firmly. "Where is she?"

Carr remained silent.

"Your wife is all right, Mr. Cannon," Stacy spoke up after a moment's hesitation. He was still leaning against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

Carr briefly turned his head. "Stay out of this. Nobody shares any part of this with me," he barked.

"Take it easy, Fin," the other returned sullenly.

Carr shook his head. "I'm not Fin. I'm Captain Finley Carr, Army of Northern Virginia, Mahone's Division," he explained. "Now, do you remember me, sir?"

The rancher looked Carr in the eyes, keeping his face impassive. What would Carr do to Victoria if John admitted that he did not remember him? He had fought in so many battles that he barely remembered Petersburg, let alone the men he had fought there. He had always strived to forget the battles as soon as they were over. He had shot, he had killed to defend his own life, but he had never taken a close look at the enemy - out of fear that he might see a friend. John had only ever consciously looked at his opponents until he had been sure that he was not fighting Buck. After that he had done what he had to in order to defend his life. And had forgot the faces as soon as possible. Only some eyes he could not forget, but Carr's were not among them.

"The war ended for me at Appomattox," John explained diplomatically.

"For you," Carr said tightly, rubbing his aching temple with his hook.

"For all of us," Big John countered. "For Lee, for Grant, for every mother's son who served on either side. My brother Buck fought for the Confederacy. It wasn't easy for any of us: winner, loser, Buck or me."

"You did all right," Carr insisted.

"I came out here to forget the things that you want to remember. I brought a gentle woman with me. I buried her. But I won't bury another one, Carr." John looked up, his face grim. "Where is she?"

"You have two choices, Captain," Carr replied stonily. "You either hand me that gun and come with me, or shoot me here - and go up there and collect what's left of your wife."

John looked Carr in the eyes, wondering if the man was bluffing. Would the others really shoot Victoria if he deprived them of their leader? Or would they take her across the border and ask for ransom money? Money he did not have. The rancher glanced at Stacy, but the man looked back impassively. Big John hesitated another moment, then handed Carr his revolver. It was better to play along for now. But he swore that he would find a way which would end this feud here on this mountain and which would also keep Victoria safe.

Satisfied, Carr hung the revolver on his hook. "We're gonna do it all over again, Captain. Petersburg. Only this time, you're gonna be the one that will run." He stood up. "Now, if you please, sir."

John followed the brothers Carr to their camp.

xxx

The next day at sunrise Hank rode off on John's horse to fool the pursuers. He took a strip of John's shirt and hung it on a tree near a crossroads. Then he took the next strip and hung it on a tree nearby. He admired his work for a moment, then he rode on.

A little later Buck rode back to his nephew, a piece of fabric in his hands. "Something's wrong, Blue Boy," he declared. "The marks that your daddy left have all been going up the mountain. Now this, this is going around the other side."

Blue looked at his uncle. "What do you figure?"

"I don't know. It's two sets of tracks," Buck muttered.

"Hey was going in different directions?" Blue asked. But Pa could not be in two places at once. Either he had run in circles, or- Well, or what?

Reno took a sip from his canteen, then passed it on to Mano. "What do you think, Blue?" he asked the boss's son.

The youngest Cannon helplessly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

For the ranch hands Blue was in command during John's absence, mainly because Buck was stoutly refusing the post as interim boss. The younger Cannon brother always listened patiently to a complaint. But ever since the crew had not accepted his two protégés Sourdough and Saddleblanket on the ranch, he referred everyday-problems to Blue. He only took command in emergencies such as this one.

Buck thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Well, maybe I better stay with those going up a mite longer. You take the boys and check this other side. I'll be along in a bit."

His nephew nodded in relief. "Sam, we're going this way", he declared.

"All right, Blue," the foreman nodded and started to ride down the path.

Buck watched them for a moment. Mano was doing all right so far, but he knew the effort would eventually take its toll. Turning his horse, he determinedly followed the other set of tracks.

xxx

Hank was looking for the pursuers when a lasso came out of nowhere and pulled him from his horse. He hit the ground hard.

"You try this again, I'll drag you all over this mountain. Hey, you're kinda cute, you are," Buck hissed furiously.

"What're you talking about?" Hank asked groggily.

Buck pointed his revolver at him. "I ain't talking. But you're talking. You're gonna tell me why you've been leading me all up and around these mountains – everywhere but the right way," he said tightly. He squatted in front of Hank and put the lasso loosely around the man's neck. "Pronto."

"Listen, mister," Hank exclaimed. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking-" He broke off and coughed as the rope around his neck tightened.

Buck shrugged. "One word kinda leads to another. Hope you don't mind that rope, mister. Let me see now," he said conversationally as he fastened the lasso to the saddle. Then he turned back to Hank. "How many seconds should I give you? Well, I figure- I figure I'll give you about five seconds till I hit this horse."

Buck raised his right hand, his face a snarl. "Five seconds!" he shouted and began to lower his arm.

Hank sat up abruptly. "All right," he gasped hurriedly, grabbing for the lasso. "I'll tell you. Everything you want."

Buck waited motionlessly beside the horse and listened.

xxx

Jube stood guard at the front entrance of the camp where the slope was not as steep. He had his back turned to the wooden cage in which they had locked Cannon. Big John had examined every inch of the bars but had found all of them intact. The beams were as sturdy as those with which his ranch hands fenced the pastures. Heaving a sigh, John watched the camp. It was located on a tree-rimmed, circular plateau. Three tents were grouped around a fireplace. In the centre of the plateau, there was a clearing where a man was busy digging a trench. Another man suddenly came to the cage and unlocked the door. John recognised him as the one who had brought him into this camp together with Finley Carr.

"Fin says you can see your wife now. Ten minutes, Fin says," the man explained.

John leaned out of the door. "You always do everything Fin says, boy?"

Stacy leaned forward as well. "My name is Stacy, not boy, Captain Cannon. I don't like this any more than you do, but this is the way it's gotta be." When John threw him a questioning look, he felt compelled to add an explanation. "You see what Fin has become, but I remember him like he was - before."

John nodded. He supposed not everyone could be as lucky as Mano and survive a head wound with barely a scratch.

Stacy stepped aside. "You wanna see your Missus, or not?"

"I want to see her." John resolutely walked out of his cage. Jube led the way to Victoria's tent. Stacy followed the two.

"Let him through, Jube," Stacy ordered while he pushed the tent flap aside.

Victoria had heard the voices and had waited anxiously at the entrance. Stacy had barely lifted the flap when she rushed outside and flung her arms around her husband's neck. "John, they killed Manolito," she sobbed.

The rancher hugged her. "No. He is hurt, but he is all right."

"He is all right?" Victoria leaned back a little and looked her husband questioningly in the eyes. It seemed too good to be true.

"Yes," Big John confirmed quietly.

Victoria sighed in relief. "Oh, Dios mio, gracias," she whispered and hugged her husband again. "I watched them bring you in. I couldn't call to you. They said-"

Stacy ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. John saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Did Fin say anything against privacy?" he snapped.

"We'll be out of earshot," Stacy replied calmly. He waved for Jube to follow him. "Let's go." They stopped in front of the command tent and watched from there.

When they were alone, tears suddenly ran down Victoria's face. "You must hate me," she whispered. Her husband had told her over and over again that they had to be careful, but she had taken it lightly. After all, nothing had ever happened on Rancho Montoya. But Papa had a lot of bodyguards. She realised that now, but it was too late. The trap had been sprung, and there was no way out. They had been married for less than a year, and she had delivered her husband to the enemy.

"I never loved you more." John hugged her again. He vividly remembered the shattered wagon and his relief when he had not found his wife in it.

Victoria clung to her husband. "I keep thinking it's all a nightmare. I wake up, and we will be back home. It's going to end for us up here on this mountain."

The rancher shook his head. "No. He gave me his word. No harm will come to you."

"But what touches you, touches me," Victoria insisted. "If you die, I die."

"Don't say that. Don't you even think it." The rancher took his wife by the shoulders, pushed her away a little and looked her seriously in the eyes. He could not tell her that Buck was following him. Carr could find that out on his own. But he could give her at least a hint. "I didn't crawl up this mountain on my belly to have that hate-twisted scut let the life out of me."

Victoria shook her head. "All right," she said bravely.

The rancher turned to the command tent. "Carr," he grumbled and resolutely stomped in that direction. Victoria watched him go with growing despair.

"Hold it there," Stacy ordered when John was standing in front of him.

Carr heard the voices and lifted the flap. "Come in, Captain Cannon."

The rancher threw his wife one last look. Victoria was standing in front of her tent, her hands pressed over her mouth. John pulled himself together and entered.

Trying to hold the tears back and failing miserably, Victoria covered her face. Stacy hesitantly stepped towards her. After another moment, he took her in his arms and gently pushed her back into her own tent.

xxx

"You let my wife go," John demanded when he had stepped into the tent and the flap was back down, muffling his voice. "I'll stay here. You can do what you want, but you let my wife go, you understand?"

"You're in my command, Captain. I will choose the subjects here", Carr told him summarily. He went to the table on which a map was lying, and pointed with his hook at the paper. "And the subject is Five Forks. The last real battle of the war. Petersburg, Virginia, April first, eighteen sixty-five."

John did not move an inch from the entrance. "I have left that road behind me. I buried my dead," he stated.

Carr approached the rancher and tapped him on the chest with his hook. "And my honour, Captain. And with it my life. Now I want them back."

Big John grimaced imperceptibly. Carr would get back neither. He deemed himself a coward. Many men had run in this war. They had run for their lives because it had been the most sensible thing to do at that time. They had got to safety, had regrouped and had attacked the enemy again. But Carr refused to see it that way. He would carry this perceived disgrace around with him all his life, no matter how often they repeated that battle.

Carr went back to the table. "I wanna see you run the way I did. I can't sting your nostrils with the stench of the dead. I can't recall to your ears the screams of the wounded. But I can pin you down the way I was. I can run you ragged."

John shrugged. "You can't do much more to me than you have already done. I don't mean anything physical. I mean the agony of uncertainty about my wife."

"I'm gonna bend you, Captain," Carr insisted. "Then I'm gonna break you. If you don't run, you and your wife can go home. But if you do – and you will... Well, a dead man has no future. You're dismissed, Captain."

John left the tent after a moment's hesitation. How could he argue against that? Carr would not let up. If no better plan came to mind, he could only hold out on his adversary until one of them dropped dead from exhaustion.

xxx

After dinner Buck held a council of war with his companions. After Hank had talked, he had followed the others as fast as possible and had caught up with them before noon. Seeing the dark looks the High Chaparral crew gave him, Hank had hastily volunteered to lead them to Carr's camp. However, he now began to doubt whether his offer would cut him any slack. He had been tied to a man-sized rock as soon as they had set up camp for the night. Joe was guarding him. The campfire was a few yards away. As much as he strained his ears to listen, he could not make out what the others were discussing.

"I guess we'll have to put the screws on," Sam said grimly as he watched Buck bandage Mano's head wound again. "I don't think we're being taken seriously."

"Yes, he's putting us on." Blue nodded energetically. "We've been riding in circles all day."

Buck stowed away the bandages and reached for his lasso. "I'll grill him again. But whatever happens, you don't interfere, you understand?"

When the others nodded, Buck looked at his brother-in-law. "Mano, you get your knife ready. When I'm through with him, it's your turn. That'll drive the message home properly."

"Do you have something specific in mind?" Mano wanted to know.

Buck shrugged. "Not really. Whatever you come up with will be fine."

Manolito's eyes flashed. "All right. Let's go."

Their clothes rustled as the men rose from the campfire, and Hank turned his head uneasily towards them. Buck came to him with a lasso in his hands. The others followed suit. None of the men looked particularly friendly. Buck and Mano squatted down in front of him. Buck put his lasso around Hank's neck and tightened it a bit. His heart suddenly in his boots, Hank looked at him.

"Me and the boys was talking how pretty you'd look with this piece of cord around your neck. It looks so pretty with what you've got on," Buck said and tightened the lasso further. "Now, me and the boys are thinking we should have been there by now," he hissed.

"Buck," Mano spoke up after a moment's hesitation.

"Hm?" his brother-in-law asked absently.

Mano nodded to the writhing man. "Let him talk, hombre."

Buck looked blankly back at Hank. Then his eyes lit up in understanding. After a time which felt like an eternity, he loosened the rope. "Excuse me, sir."

Hank gasped. When Buck saw that the man had got his breath back, his face became grim. "Talk!"

"I told you, it's a long way up through the mountains," Hank whispered hoarsely.

"Señor, most men die once." Mano drew his knife and leaned forward. "But I have something special in mind for you if there are any surprises ahead. Did you hear me?"

"Yeah." Hank glanced at the knife which almost touched his nose. He began to nod, stopped the forward motion at the last moment and leaned his head back instead. Another inch, and the rock has got a dent, Buck thought in amusement but kept his face impassive.

"Look, you give me a horse and head me towards Mexico, and I'll show you the backdoor into Carr's camp," Hank suggested hastily.

Buck looked at him blankly again. "Oh? What's wrong with the front door?"

Hank shrugged. "Nothing. But if you take it, Mrs. Cannon is a dead woman." He squinted at the knife. "Or worse."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Mano's muscles flexed. He drew his hand back, then pushed the knife forward.

"Mano." Buck caught his friend's hand at the last moment, stopping the tip of the knife a fraction from Hank's belly.

Mano yanked his hand out of Buck's grip and walked away. After a few steps he stopped and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Buck worriedly watched him go.

"We've got a deal?" Hank asked.

Buck turned back to him and nodded. "Yeah. We've got a deal." He stood and walked away as well. Leaning back against the rock, Hank closed his eyes with a heart-felt sigh.

xxx

At first light they set out again. Buck told Mano to ride ahead and set the pace. Buck rode right behind him, leading Hank by the lasso, then the rest of the crew followed. At least in one point Hank seemed to have told the truth: The trail went steadily uphill.

At the same time as the others were looking for the back entrance, John was jogging like a recruit around the camp of the kidnappers, guarded by Jube. The rancher was wearing a backpack with a full army equipment. Jube was supposed to drive the rancher to exhaustion, but the man took his time. He was in no better shape than Big John. The rancher leaned against a tree near the camp entrance to catch his breath. Jube finally drew near and pushed him onwards with his gun.

Victoria stood in front of her tent as they passed her. "John," she whispered. The rancher stopped again and looked at his wife without a word until Jube pushed him on again. Victoria suddenly noticed Stacy coming towards her. "He has got nothing to eat or drink," she called out to the man.

"I wouldn't cry," Stacy admonished her. "That's not gonna help your husband very much."

"What's going to help him?" Victoria shouted. Then she clasped her hands and forced herself to calm down. "You can help him. Why can't you forget that war?" she asked quietly. "It's over."

Stacy shook his head. "Not for men like my brother."

"What about yourself?" Victoria insisted. "Please, please."

"You better go inside. Watching it all isn't gonna help, either." Stacy gently pushed the lady back into her tent.

xxx

Mano stopped in front of a steep slope. Buck, still leading Hank by the lasso, rode up to him and reined Rebel in beside him. At this point the trail was wide enough for two horses. Hank pointed upwards. "The camp is just on the other side of that. There ain't no way than up."

"Then we go up," Mano said with a shrug.

Buck thoughtfully looked the rock wall over. "But the horses will never make that." He turned to Hank. "Tell you what. Take that rope off and give it to me. You won't be needing it."

Hank handed him the rope, and Buck threw it to his brother-in-law. "Mano, tie this round your middle. And later on, we'll have the other boys tie themselves to it."

Manolito nodded.

"Wait a minute. That way, if one of us goes, he takes the rest of us with him," Hank protested.

Mano grinningly pointed at him. "And you will be the man in the middle, amigo."

Hank leaned forward with a pleading look. "What about that deal we had?"

Buck absently stared at the sky. "Oh, that," he said slowly, rubbing his chin. Then he looked at Hank. "Well, I tell you. I lie a lot."

Mano laughed.

Before the bandit could protest further, Sam rode up. "Buck, it'll be dark soon. We'll never make it to the top before nightfall."

"That's all right," Buck answered. "I don't want to go all the way up right now. I only want to climb a few yards to see if this path really leads to the top. You go look for water in the meantime."

"And if we can't find any?" the foreman asked in concern.

Buck shrugged. "Then we'll just have to drink horse blood, I suppose."

"You can't expect me to tap my horse," Sam exclaimed indignantly.

"No, not yours, Sam." Buck calmly nodded in Hank's direction. "His."

The bandit suddenly felt queasy. Were they really talking about horse blood? He had never believed the stories, but maybe vampires were real after all. "S-señores, I know where you can find water," he said hastily. "The spring is not far from here. I can lead you."

"That's nice," Buck grinned. "What are you waiting for?"

Stunned, Hank motioned for the others to follow him. He had a feeling that he had just been had.

"Mano, Joe," Buck called, and the men reined their horses in again. "You stay here. Mano'll secure me, and Joe'll stand guard."

xxx

"Buck, I do not think I can do anything when you climb up there," Manolito said worriedly as his friend tied the rope around his waist. "The first part is very steep."

"You're only supposed to keep an eye on the crest," Buck told him. "And watch out for falling rocks."

Joe would cover the other side of the forest and would have his back turned to the rock wall. Mano had to warn him in time.

"What if you fall?" Mano asked.

"Then you move out of the way," Buck said with a shrug. He pointed to the other side of the road. "You best to go to these trees back there right now."

When his friend was about to start climbing, Mano took him by the arm and held him back. "You be careful, compadre. Have you done this before?"

Buck smiled. "More often than you, I suppose. The leader takes the risk, there's no way around it. Keep your eyes peeled, Mano."

Manolito looked indignantly at Buck and took a deep breath. Just because he had sustained an injury did not mean that he was good for nothing.

"I'm counting on you," Buck added with a friendly smile, and Manolito suddenly recognised the plan behind Buck's actions. His breath hitched. The easiest part was also the most responsible. Buck trusted him - and only him - with his life. When his friend climbed up the rock wall, he needed Mano to cover him. Joe, on the other hand, made sure that nothing would happen to Mano. And the others probably had not left just to fetch water, either. If Hank had lured them into a trap, they would at least have a chance. The only one who was really in danger here Buck was.

Buck saw that Mano understood. He gave his friend a curt nod and began the ascent. Readying his gun, Manolito watched the crest like a hawk, even after nightfall. Only when Sam came back with the others did he look around.

"The coast is clear," the foreman announced. "There's no one in sight. But we can't climb this mountain anywhere else. The rocks are either too steep or too sharp. This really is the only way."

"What is Buck trying to do?" Mano asked.

"He wants to sneak John and Victoria out of camp," Sam answered. "He said that would be the safest way. But we can't help him. We were supposed to find another route to the top so that we could surround the camp and take out the guards. Now he has to try it alone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mano wanted to know.

Sam shrugged apologetically. "Buck only told me about it last night when we stood guard. But I wasn't supposed to let anyone in on it except Joe. Buck made me promise that I would tell the others only after we had left here."

Mollified, Mano nodded, and they waited in silence.

xxx

Buck arrived on the plateau an hour after dark. As he crept closer to the camp, he began to gnash his teeth. The bandits could not have picked a better time or place for their abduction. The camp was situated in a clearing. His black clothes blending perfectly with the darkness, Buck could have crawled into camp. But not tonight. The moon was shining down on it in all its glory. Moreover, John had been locked into a wooden cage, and a guard was standing in front of each tent.

A uniformed man left the middle tent and was making his rounds. He went straight to the cage. Leaning on a beam, Big John was fast asleep.

"You're bone-tired, aren't you, Captain?" Carr touched John's left shoulder with his hook.

"Hey, let me alone. Let me alone." Big John slurred and pushed the metal aside in disgust.

Pulling his arm back, Carr crouched behind the rancher. "You're lucky, Captain. With me, it was three days and three nights without sleep. That's the way it was in that Petersburg trench. You'll be in that trench tomorrow."

"What are you gonna live on when you killed me?" Big John asked. "Who will be your whipping boy? I've got you figured out, Carr. Most men live on things they like: a woman, land, work. But not you. You live on hate. If I don't know another thing about a man, I can tell you this: it's himself he can't abide when he looks around for something to hate."

Carr again pushed his hook through the wooden beams. "You know what it's like to live with this?"

John smiled a little when he reached for the metal and examined it. "I have seen a lot of empty sleeves in my time, Carr, but you're the first steel hook. Why? Does it do something for you?"

Carr looked silently at the ground.

"It sets you apart? Is that it?" John enquired.

"I'm gonna cut you up, Captain. I'm gonna make you beg me to kill you," Carr snarled. He rose and stalked back to his tent.

Big John knew he had hit a sore spot. He wondered if he could make use of it in the short time which remained to him. He sighed. At least Carr would let him sleep now.

xxx

Buck waited for an hour in the hopes that a chance to free the captives would present itself. Then he withdrew to fetch the others. At least the moon was shining bright enough to let him see where he was going. The men of High Chaparral saw Buck return alone and did not have to ask. The disappointment they all felt was clearly etched on his face.

"We'll go up right now so that we'll be at the plateau at sunrise," Buck decreed. He suddenly had a feeling that time was running out. But he kept this thought to himself so as not to worry the others unduly. They tied the lasso around their waists and began the ascent. Buck formed a harness and pulled Mano up the first few yards. This way, his friend had got past the steepest part effortlessly and would be able to manage the rest of the climb on his own, even though it would be no walk in the park for him. Halfway up the mountain Buck heard someone's hand hold slip and a break-off of shale roll downwards. Looking back, he saw that Manolito was swaying as he gazed after the falling rock. The others stood petrified. Buck pulled the lasso taut. He waited until Mano had leaned against the rock wall, then he climbed back to his friend and gave him a once-over. Mano seemed dazed.

"All right, we'll take a break," Buck decided, half expecting his friend to argue. When no protest came, he knew his decision was more than justified. He pulled Manolito down with him as he sat on the ledge while the others rested on the ledge below. They slept for a few hours, but as soon as the morning dawned, they went on.

xxx

After breakfast Stacy left the command tent. He looked for a moment towards the wooden cage, then pulled himself together and went to Victoria's tent. At the entrance he stopped. "Mrs. Cannon?" he asked quietly, hoping that the lady was taking a nap.

"Yes, come in," Victoria immediately called from inside, dashing that hope. "What did your brother say?"

Stacy lifted the tent flap and entered. "He said no."

The lady looked at him in astonishment. "Just no? Nothing else?"

Stacy turned his head away.

"You didn't ask him, did you," Victoria stated in disappointment.

The man shrugged helplessly. "I- I tried, Mrs. Cannon. I tried, but he won't listen."

Victoria resorted to begging. "I just want to see my husband. Just a few words. What harm can it do? Oh please, please let me. Please."

Stacy put a hand on Victoria's shoulder and took a deep breath. "All right. I'll bring him to you."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Victoria fought the urge to give him a hug. Stacy saw her eyes water and quickly left the tent.

"Where are you going?" a gruff voice asked behind him.

Stacy turned stiffly around. "She just wants to see him, talk to him. Now, do this for me, Fin, not for him," he pleaded.

Carr saw the tortured face of his brother and relented. "Bring her out," he ordered.

A wave of relief washing through him, Stacy went back to Victoria's tent. "Mrs. Cannon? You can see your husband now."

Victoria gave Stacy a grateful look, then ran towards the cage. "John!"

"I said, Ma'am-" Carr intercepted her and held her back. "I said you may see him." Raising his head, he looked to the cage. "Captain Cannon, your wife wishes to see you," he called.

"John! Let me go to him. Please, let me go," Victoria pleaded.

"Bring her back, Stacy. She saw him," Carr ordered without batting an eye.

Stacy swallowed. "Fin..."

"Bring her back!" his brother snapped.

Stacy hugged Victoria briefly as he took her back to her tent. Carr nodded in satisfaction and entered his own tent.

"I'm gonna kill you, Carr. You hear that?" Big John grimly called after him, but Carr ignored him.

By that time the High Chaparral crew had reached the camp. They had used the distraction to climb onto the plateau and to hide behind a group of man-sized rocks which were concealing the back entrance. Blue's gun flashed in the sunlight as he watched the camp over his rifle. He saw a uniformed man come from a tent, holding a sabre in his right hand.

As Carr went to the cage, Jube took his arm. "Captain, we're being watched. The sun is catching a rifle glint up there. Must be Cannon's men. They're close enough to spit on us."

Carr shrugged. "We have nothing to worry about, Jube. Not even after all this is over." He demonstratively turned his back on the intruders.

Another gun barrel flashed in the sun. Buck knew they had been discovered and was signalling his brother. John stood up. He grabbed the wooden beams of his cage and looked eagerly towards the rocks.

"Get Mrs. Cannon," Carr told Jube, observing the rancher's reaction.

"Put your pistol at the back of the lady's head." Carr said when Jube had brought Victoria to him. He waited until the man had positioned himself behind the lady, then he turned to the rocks. "I know that you people are out there! One shot, one move, and John Cannon's wife is a part of the past!" he called. Nothing stirred. "You people hear me? I mean it!" Carr called again. Then he turned to Jube. "Place Mrs. Cannon beside the tree there."

When the two were standing where he wanted them, he turned to another man: "Let Captain Cannon out."

The man opened the cage without a word. John stepped out and peered at the rocks.

Blue's heart was suddenly in his boots. "That's my pa down there. He ain't got a chance," he whispered and readied his gun.

Buck snatched the rifle out of Blue's hands. "You wanna kill him, you squeeze that trigger," he hissed. His nephew looked at him aghast. "Don't be a fool, Blue Boy. They'll kill him _and_ Victoria." He grimly threw the rifle back to his nephew. "You wanna shoot? Go ahead and shoot."

Blue bowed his head. It did not happen often that his uncle got ticked off like that because of him. Buck took a deep breath and refocused on the goings on in the camp, patiently waiting for a chance to intervene.

Sabre in hand, Carr was standing in the middle of the clearing and was explaining the scene: "It's April the first, sixty-five. The dead and the dying are stretched out in front of you. You've been waiting all night. The ground shakes under you. Artillery shells roll it beneath you." He rubbed his temple with his hook. "You been down, Captain. Artillery stops. You hear the sound of hoof beats. They're riding down on you. You see a sabre flash and feel it bite into your arm." He dropped his weapon and turned to John. "Pick up this sabre, Captain. I was holding one that day."

John obeyed, and Carr went to his horse. Stacy was holding the reins. He dropped them demonstratively when his brother reached for them. Then he passed Victoria and Jube, went to the front entrance of the camp and turned his back on the events. Buck narrowed his eyes. They seemed to have an ally here.

Carr nudged his horse onwards and started to hunt John with his own sabre. Big John took cover behind a tree, then walked backwards towards the cage. Crossing blades with Carr, the rancher fell to the ground.

"John!" Victoria exclaimed in fear.

What in hell was his brother trying to do? Buck wondered. This little scene was obviously the reason for which Carr had wanted him. But why had John not negotiated before he had taken up the sabre? He should have insisted that Victoria be sent to Buck. He could have argued that he did not trust Carr and that he had no reason to run while Carr was holding Victoria captive. Then John could have lured Carr in Buck's direction. He would have only needed to drop to the ground, and Buck would have had a clear shot. Instead, John went to his knees at the other end of the camp.

"Get on your feet, Captain Carr. You were on your feet," Carr demanded.

Shaking his head, John rose slowly. "You're Carr, don't you remember? You're not trying to kill me, you're trying to kill yourself."

Carr crossed blades with the rancher again. He turned his horse and rode back a few feet to take a run. Now, Buck thought. Skewer the horse's rump with your sabre, and it will jump down the cliff in sheer panic. The bandits would need a moment to react, and that might be enough to take them out. Especially since the boy there seemed to be on their side. Buck lifted his rifle and aimed it at Jube's head. But John let this opportunity go to waste as well. Buck lowered his gun again, shaking his head. He wondered how the Yankees had won the war. Big John at least failed miserably as tactician. Buck sighed. Hopefully Victoria would not have to pay for it.

Carr turned his horse and rode back towards John. "Now you run!" he ordered. As he came near, John struck him with his sabre, severing the hook.

"Kill him. Kill them both. Kill him!" Carr shouted.

Jube readied his revolver. As Stacy heard the clicking sound, he spun around, pulled his own gun and shot Jube in the head. The next moment the High Chaparral crew advanced on the camp, guns blazing.

Stacy rushed to Victoria. "Take cover," he shouted.

John had dived into the trench and was reaching for his wife. "Come on, get down here in the trench."

Stacy got her to safety. Then he turned around and shot at the men in the camp. Buck and his crew worked their way in from the other side. Blue secured the tents and made sure that no sniper was hiding in them. As Carr's men saw that they were surrounded, they dropped their weapons and surrendered. Carr himself was lying mortally wounded on the ground. He crawled to his hook and tried to put it back into his sleeve, but the life seeped out of him too fast. Stacy closed his eyes. From the moment they had kidnapped the lady he had known that it could not end in any other way, but the death of his brother hurt him nevertheless.

Victoria clung to her husband, tears pouring down her face.

"It's all right." The rancher soothingly stroked her back as he looked across the clearing. Buck and Mano were standing in front of the command tent. Reno, Sam and Blue flanked them on the left-hand side, while Pedro, Joe and Ira had taken up position on their right-hand side.

"Buck, what shall we do with the kidnappers, now that we have them?" Manolito finally wanted to know.

His friend made a grim face. "We're gonna hand them over to the law." Turning to Stacy, he strove for a neutral expression. "You come with us, too."

Stacy nodded dejectedly. Naturally they would blame him for what his brother had done. In for a penny, in for a pound, he supposed.

They were about to mount. Victoria stood beside her husband's horse, her arms pressed tightly over her stomach. Buck looked at her anxiously. "Are you hurt?"

"It is nothing," she said quietly, shaking her head. "Just a twinge."

"When did it start?" Buck wanted to know. His sister-in-law looked at him in confusion. "When?" Buck repeated more urgently.

Victoria shrugged. "I am not sure. Since I had to climb that mountain, I think."

After a moment's hesitation Buck nodded and lifted her up to John. "Hold her tight," he grinned. "We're gonna ride home as fast as we can."

They first collected their own horses so that they would not have to ride double the whole time, then Buck led them out of the mountains. They finally left the forest behind and reached the road to Tucson. Buck, who had ridden in front so far, let the others pass and came to ride beside Stacy.

"What do you want?" the man asked diffidently when he felt Buck's eyes on him.

"Now you tell me exactly what happened," Buck demanded.

Stacy obliged, wondering why Buck gave him the third degree when he recounted the events at the chapel. He sneaked a peek at the man from time to time, but the black-clad rider listened without batting an eye.

"Well, I guess now you're gonna hand me over to the marshal as well," Stacy said gloomily when he had finished his tale.

"I'd rather offer you a job if my brother agrees," Buck told him with a slight smile. Stacy jerked his head up and looked at Buck in disbelief.

"It took a lot of courage to rebel against your brother. You're all right, boy. We want people like you on the High Chaparral," Buck said amicably.

Stacy shook his head. "You're very kind. Please don't feel offended if I decline. I just want to leave it all behind. I want to return to my hometown as fast as possible."

Buck nodded. "I guess I wouldn't want to stay, either. All right, you're free to go."

"Oh, er, thank you," Stacy stuttered, looking stunned. All of a sudden he started to gallop in the direction of Tucson, making good his escape before anyone objected. Buck watched him go. He could see the relief in Stacy's posture as the man rode away.

At the junction to the High Chaparral, Buck turned to Blue and the ranch hands. "Take these hombres to the army at Fort Buchanan and file a complaint. I'm riding home with Mano, John and Victoria." He waved to Pedro. "You're coming home with us."

When they arrived on the ranch, Buck lifted his sister-in-law off the horse and gave her a once-over. Victoria tried to hide it, but Buck noticed her tense face and her half-closed eyes. "Stay with her, John," he told his brother. "Make her lie down and get some rest."

"What's wrong?" Big John asked with a frown.

Buck shrugged. "I'm not sure. And it's no use to get upset before it's necessary. But a good night's sleep won't hurt her. And you could probably use it as well."

"Yes, you're right," Big John agreed and took his wife to the bedroom.

Buck waited until they had vanished into the house before he turned to Pedro. "Saddle me a fresh horse, just in case," he said quietly.

Manolito stiffened. He wanted to ask why, but his friend made such a forbidding face that he did not dare open his mouth. Buck took him by the arm the next instant. "Come on, I'll change your bandage. You should lie down as well."

Mano nodded and yawned. Now that the excitement was over, his limbs felt like lead. He watched his brother-in-law covertly as Buck cleaned the wound. Something seemed to mightily upset his friend. Mano had just gathered his courage to address the topic when they heard Big John's urgent call. "Buck! Buck!"

Buck turned on his heel and raced to the bedroom. "John, what is it?" he shouted from the hallway.

"Something's wrong with Victoria. She's bleeding."

"Damn, I knew it." Buck rushed into the bedroom and sat down beside his sister-in-law.

"Buck, it really hurts now," Victoria whispered.

"Calm down." Buck gently stroked her cheek. "I'll get Doc Blandit from Tucson. Until I come back with him, you need to keep calm and don't get upset, you hear? Will you do that for me?"

Victoria nodded bravely. Mano stood in the doorway, not daring to move or even breathe.

"I'll hurry. Be back as soon as I can." Buck kissed his sister-in-law on the forehead, then rushed out of the house.

Mano ran after him. "I'm coming with you, compadre." He had suddenly forgot how tired he was.

"No." Buck shook his head. "Wrecking one horse is enough. Stay with your sister." He turned to mount.

Mano grabbed his arm. "Compadre, at least tell me what is going on."

Buck turned back to him, but looked down. "She's losing her child," he said softly.

Mano froze. "How do you know that?" he gasped.

Buck remained silent. They were breeding cows and horses. The signs of an impending miscarriage were not too difficult to read.

"You were never married, right?" Manolito asked awkwardly.

Buck shrugged. "Accidents happen. She'd been working in a saloon. It was my child."

Thunderstruck, Mano gaped at his friend. Buck took a deep breath, mounted and galloped away. Two hours later he came back on a borrowed horse, Doc Blandit in tow. The doctor shooed Buck and Manolito out of the bedroom. Only John was allowed to stay upon Victoria's request.

xxx

The area of land just outside the fence had somehow become a cemetery. They wrapped the remains in a white sheet and buried the child beside Annalee, Johnny Kelso, Saddleblanket and Moonfire. There was not much to bury, though. They could not even tell if it would have been a boy or a girl. Buck had dubbed it their butterfly child since it had weighed so little and had left them so fast.

After a few days Victoria was allowed to leave the bed. Physically, she was on the mend, but she wore such a sad face that the men only walked on silent feet in the house. At the sight of the first new-born foal, she burst into tears. Buck rarely showed up at the ranch these days. He rode night and day all over the land. When he had finally found what he had been looking for, he brought it to his sister-in-law. It was a calf that had lost its mother. Victoria gave Buck a hurt look. Such tactlessness she would not have believed possible. Buck pretended not to notice Victoria's reaction. He warmed up some milk, poured it into a glass bottle and took it to the calf. He valiantly tried to make it drink, cooing at it. But he was too clumsy and fed the ground instead of the calf. Victoria watched him, unable to turn away. When she could not stand it any longer, she hesitantly took the bottle from Buck's hand and fed the calf herself. A smile crept over her face. Smiling as well, Buck put a gentle hand on Victoria's shoulder. But when she finally looked up from her task, her brother-in-law was gone.

Victoria was still smiling when John, Blue and Mano came home for dinner. She put the food on the table, virtually bubbling over with talk and laughter. The men gaped at her.

"Victoria, what made you so happy?" Big John wanted to know, looking all of a sudden pleased as Punch himself.

"Buck. He gave me a present," his wife beamed. "I almost refused it, but then I simply couldn't resist," she added bashfully, her colour rising a bit.

Big John laughed. "My dear brother, I have to thank him. Where is he?" He gazed around searchingly.

Stumped, Blue and Victoria shrugged. Mano, on the other hand, looked suddenly grim. Before he could demand an explanation, they heard bleating noises from the adjacent room.

"Oh, the little one is hungry," Victoria exclaimed and ran into the summer kitchen. The men followed her more sedately. On a blanket beside the hearth they saw a calf. Victoria was feeding it. Mano let out a covert sigh of relief. The gift was innocent enough. Then he made an embarrassed face and silently apologised to his best friend.

"Now, where is Buck?" Big John asked again during dinner. "I haven't seen him all day."

"I haven't seen him all week," Manolito told him dejectedly.

"He was with me at Big Pond this afternoon," Blue said with a shrug.

"What?" Mano looked up in surprise. "The hands at Six Deep said he had ridden to Las Animas Canyon. But when I showed up there, nobody had seen him."

"Yeah, he changed shifts with Pedro," Blue answered.

Manolito looked at the others in confusion. Buck seemed to avoid him. Suddenly Mano felt tired. He pushed his plate aside, apologised and went to his room. The others worriedly watched him go.

Big John frowned. "Did something happen on the ride? Did the two have a row," he asked his son.

Blue shook his head. "No, not that I know of. Buck treated Mano the same as always, maybe even a little-" he searched for the right word, "-a little more solicitously. He assigned him the easiest tasks, sometimes even helped him, and didn't let him do night watch. And Manolito was so exhausted every evening that he almost fell asleep standing up. I guess Buck wanted to make sure Mano got through this in one piece, since we couldn't turn back or leave him behind."

"Well, he doesn't seem to be angry with Mano, or he would have said so by now. There must be something else going on." John heaved a sigh. "Just give him some time. He'll come around, I guess."

Victoria followed the conversation worriedly. She had no explanation for Buck's behaviour, either. She decided to ask him about it the next time she saw him. Buck usually came to the kitchen once a day, grabbed some food and rode out again. Twice Victoria let herself be caught off-guard. She handed Buck the provisions, but when she tried to talk to him, he had already vanished. In the meantime, Victoria watched her brother. Manolito became more silent every day, and she began to worry about him as well. The next time she spoke up as soon as Buck came in. "Have you talked to Manolito?" she began lightly.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?" Buck asked, looking startled.

Victoria shrugged. "I don't know. He seems to be sick. But he won't tell me anything."

"Sick?" Buck repeated with a frown.

Victoria nodded sadly. "He is dead tired every night. He almost falls asleep at dinner and barely makes it to his room. But in the morning he looks as if he hasn't slept at all. And he seems to be getting worse." She grasped Buck's arm. "Please, won't you talk to him?"

Buck nodded and left in a hurry, completely forgetting his provisions. He rode to Big Pond. Mano's shift was already over, but he figured it would be the best place to start his search.

Manolito met him on the way. "Buck," he called out, smiling at his friend. "Good to see you, compadre. I have been looking for you everywhere."

"I know," Buck told him quietly and dismounted. He covertly gave his brother-in-law a once-over. Mano did not look sick. A little tired maybe, but otherwise he seemed fine. Victoria had probably exaggerated a bit, Buck thought, so that he would worry and seek Mano out. But he was not angry with her at all, he noticed in surprise. He felt rather relieved that he had met up with his friend.

Stung by the admission, Manolito's face clouded over. He dismounted as well. "You were avoiding me. I guess you are angry with me because I got Victoria into danger rather than protect her, as is my duty as her brother. And you are probably just as mad at Victoria because it was her idea to visit the chapel."

Buck shook his head. "No. I'm not angry with Victoria. She seems to think that because she's a woman nothing will happen to her. That everybody will treat her with the same courtesy as we do here on the ranch. But you," Buck stabbed his finger at Manolito's chest, his face suddenly grim, "you should have known better. You let her talk you into it. And she probably didn't even have to twist your arm."

"Yes, and I could kick myself for it," Mano countered heatedly. "You do not have to do it as well."

Buck looked over to the mountains, his eyes growing sad. "I don't," he said tightly. "Besides, that's not really the issue here."

"What is the issue, then?" Manolito demanded. "Are you blaming me that she lost her child?" There, he had said it. He had finally spoken the thought which had been on his mind all the time. Tears suddenly sprang to his eyes. Manolito stiffly turned away. He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky, swallowing hard.

Buck winced in surprise. He had been so caught up in his own sorrow that he had not noticed how his best friend was doing. He put a reassuring hand on Mano's shoulder. "No. That wasn't your fault, Mano, just the unfortunate consequence. Nobody is blaming you for that. Not me, not John, and certainly not Victoria," Buck told his brother-in-law quietly, squeezing Mano's shoulder.

Manolito slowly relaxed. He took a deep breath and finally turned back to his friend. "Then what are you getting at?" he asked, half afraid of the answer.

It was Buck's turn to stiffen. Burying his hands in his pockets, he raised his head and stared at the distant mountains. "I saw the tracks. And Stacy confirmed it," he began so softly that Mano had to strain to hear him. "Three men had you surrounded, with their guns drawn. That alone should have been reason enough for you to keep quiet."

Mano shook his head, his eyes flashing. "What would you have done if these hombres had groped your sister? You wouldn't have kept quiet, either."

Buck, still looking at the mountains, spoke a little louder, his voice getting sharper. "I dare say that if you hadn't lost your head, they would have just left you standing there like the idiot you are, and would have taken off with Victoria. Then you could have come back to let us know. If I hadn't urged to follow you-" Buck swallowed, remembering how rashly Mano had acted when Jake Lanier had taken over Rancho Montoya. And to which lengths Buck had gone to ensure Mano's survival. This time he had not been around. "I can't protect you from every nasty surprise, Mano. A little thinking you'll have to do for yourself, especially in situations like this," he said quietly.

Manolito gasped. That was what had his friend in such a huff. That he was only still alive by sheer chance. "I am sorry, compadre." Mano squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I just- didn't think," he finished lamely.

Buck had to smile. "You can say that again."

"Does that mean you are not angry with me, compadre?" Manolito looked his best friend uncertainly in the eyes.

Buck hugged him briefly. "No, amigo. I'm just kinda worried." He glanced at the wound on Mano's temple which had not yet healed completely.

Manolito solemnly put a hand on his heart. "I swear I will mend my ways."

"You could do me no greater favour," Buck laughed, then became serious once more. "What?"

Mano looked at him uncertainly again. "Buck, one question. And please do not get angry now. But how do you know that it was your child? I mean, if she was a señorita in a cantina..."

Buck's smile returned. "This has been on your mind all the time, eh?"

Manolito nodded, lowering his eyes in embarrassment.

"It happened during the first year of the war," Buck began softly. "She was new in the business and had no experience with men yet. So I took her a little under my wing, if you know what I mean. Granted, I don't know exactly if it was my child, but I was the most likely candidate. Unfortunately I didn't have enough money to tide her through. Her town had been one of the first the Yankees had attacked. She had fled south with no money and didn't have anyone to support her, so she continued to work at the saloon. It was the only job available. She thought that the men would leave her alone when she told them she was expecting a child. And most did. But one evening one of the soldiers was too drunk and beat her up. I kicked him out, but it was too late. She was bleeding already. The doctor was just as drunk as everyone else, and she lost the child." Buck took a deep breath, turning his head away.

"That cannot have been easy to cope with." Mano put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "What happened to your girl?" he asked quietly.

Buck shook his head, heaving a sigh. "She didn't survive the blood loss. The doctor slept off his intoxication. By the time he was sober again, she was dead. I buried her and asked for a transfer to another unit." Buck sighed again, then squared his shoulders. "Come on, let's ride back to the ranch. It's almost time for dinner."

On the ride home Manolito had trouble staying awake. Lately it was always like that in the evenings. His head was pounding, and he was dead tired when he had finished his shift. The mist in front of his eyes was a new addition, though. When they dismounted and tied the horses at the hitching rack, he staggered. Buck caught his arm, steadying him. "Are you all right, Mano?"

"I don't know," Manolito mumbled. "My head is buzzing as if there were an angry bee in it. Everything is blurred. And I am tired, compadre. I could sleep for a week." Yawning, he leaned heavily on his friend.

"Fatigue, headache, blurred vision, all without a drop of alcohol," Buck mused as he took Mano into the house. Suddenly it hit him. "Amigo, I think you've got a concussion."

"Concussion?" Manolito asked, his eyes closing of their own volition. "What is that? How can I hurt my brain when you say I don't have one? Did you ever have one?"

"If you mean a concussion, more than one," Buck grinned. "The only way to get rid of it is to stay in bed. I tell you what. You bunk with me." He led his friend into his room and made him sit down on the bed. Mano sank back into the pillows, and Buck got him comfortable under the duvet. "Now, you lie down and don't get up before you're fit as a fiddle," he told his friend, but Manolito had already fallen asleep.

xxx

AN: In each episode, there is an A story and a B story which are supposed to complement each other. Pity they focussed only on the A story in this episode. Henry is doing what he can to at least get the effects of the head wound across, but he had not been given any dialogue to make us see the similarities between his injury and Finley Carr's. Also, I would have loved to see onscreen Mano and Buck's reaction when they find the wagon. It's not just Big John who is shocked at the display. I think Mano's shock runs a lot deeper. He feels guilty for having failed to protect his sister and her baby. And he would need at least some kind of reassurance that nobody is blaming him. Another thing I would have loved to see onscreen is how Buck handled his leadership role. He is the one who kept his head. He puzzled out the right route, he made sure that Mano did not overtax himself, and he still managed to get to John and Victoria in time.


End file.
